Nico and Nicky
by jordygirl
Summary: Nico meets the girl of his dreams Nicky, daughter of Thanatos God of Death. Read about their antics as a couple.


Nico's POV

I was glad I'm alone anymore. I have a girlfriend, Nicky, who got along with me and understands me perfectly. We both had a temper and got along with the dead more than the living, with the exception of ourselves of course. Nicky had black as night hair and eyes so dark they looked black. She had flawless pale skin and usually wore black and red more than any other color. Basically my ideal girl. We taught each other things both of us didn't know. We got along most of the time to but Percy said we reminded them of an old married couple. One of the great things about Nicky was that we had so much in common. We both had a dark sense of humor and tend to be a bit cranky towards 90% of the people we talk to. Most of the time Nicky would wear a t-shirt with a skeleton on it holding a snow white apple with black skinny jeans. I would wear my day of the dead shirt and aviator jacket. People find us creepy but who cares, we're perfect for each other.

Nicky's POV

I'm not alone anymore. I have my boyfriend, Nico, who knows me as me and never hide's anything from me. We both have vicious tempers and like speaking to ghosts more than the fleshy humans, other than ourselves obviously. Nico had dark hair and Italian features that take my breath away. He usually wore his day of the dead t-shirt I adore and that awesome aviators jacket. I remember when Nico's friend Percy had told us we were like an old married couple. I hope Nico didn't see me blush. I probably should have said something smart like "As if" or anything really but I couldn't do anything but stand there and get red in the face. Nico's an Ideal boyfriend for me. He sees me as a person. It's great when he defends me against those stupid Aphrodite girls or tells me how pretty I am all the time. People call us weirdos but who cares, we're perfect for each other.

Nico's POV

I'd like to think that Nicky and I are going steady. I really like and I hope she does too. I made a gamble and while we were talking today held her hand. She just smiled at me a lot. I guess that means I can do it again if I want. Nicky doesn't hide to much. If shes happy she shows it, if shes depressed you'd better watch your back and the way you talk to her. Today she seemed in a fairly good mood so I gave her a present. A black obsidian ring with a ruby in the middle. I thought it looked awesome. When I gave it to her she beamed at me then did something I really didn't expect. She kissed me. I probably could have done that all day until she broke away and laughed at my expression. I blushed.

Nicky's POV

I'm pretty sure Nico and I are an official couple now. I'm not to much in to that stuff, in fact Nico was my first boyfriend. But I think hes thinking the same. Yesterday he held my hand while we were talking. My face was hurting with all the smiling. I know I can be moody but Nico doesn't seem to mind. Today he gave me a ring. It's black obsidian (my favorite) with a ruby in the center. It was perfect. I was so happy that in the spur of the moment I kissed him. He seemed like he was liking it but I had to break away eventually. I laughed at his expression. A mix between delight, disappointment, and questioning. He blushed.

Nico's POV

After the day I gave Nicky her ring we were closer than ever. People didn't know what really happened of course (first kiss) but it didn't matter to anyone but Nicky and I. One day we were in a heated debate 911 when she got a little mad. I don't know why but it made me have and urge. I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed me back but when we parted she just laughed. I gave her a questioning look. "Odd time to make a move don't you think?" she asked smiling. I felt myself blush furiously. I don't know why but when she was mad it just made me wanna kiss her. Weird urge huh?

Nicky's POV

Nico and I were closer than ever after I kissed him. We didn't talk about it much but I could tell he agreed. One day we were going back in forth about Nico's sword's powers when he just reached forward and kissed me. At first it puzzled me but I kissed back. When we broke apart I burst out laughing. He looked at me quizzically. Better let him in on the joke. "Odd time to make a move don't you think?" I asked grinning. His face went tomato red but he looked like he wanted to kiss me again.

**AN: So I made some minor adjustment tweaks and so on, but I like it _way_ better now. Plus I got the first paragraph out of past tense, which was really bothering me. So I hope you guys like the changes and such. I might do the same to my other story's too.**


End file.
